Ninjagirl-Back 2 school!
by iluvvampires700
Summary: jane doesn't have a boyfriend, while, Llayla, Kailie, may and Nicole do! it is not fair! the girls still have to go to school, so do the boys, but will jane find the perfect... Sombody? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. School days!

Jane walked on the sidewalk, onto the courtyard grass, she heard running coming up from behind her, she wad about to turn around, until she saw kailie running up to her, Kailie was bragging about kai saying "Kai is so awesome!" Jane made a frown, "I Miss Zane, i thought we would be together forever!" Jane said "But... i guess it wasn't true..." Kailie put her hand on janes shoulder, "its okay you will find the special somebody." Kailie ran into the school, Jane walked behind her, she suddenly bumped into somebody, she saw books fly everywhere, one hit her in her face, jane looked up to see a guy, "Sorry, here let me help you" she picked up the books and handed it to him, "thanks" he said Jane ran inside of the school, she ran into her classroom, she sat own beside kailie, and unpacked her bookbag, she pulled out a book, she looked at the front of it, she flipped it open, it had a name in it, "Brad channing" Jane took it to her teacher, the teacher pointed to a boy, it was the boy she had bumped into, she walked over to his desk and gave him the book, she stumbled over to her desk, she saw kai sitting on the other side of kailie, jane sat down, may walked over with jay, may sat down beside jane, and jay sat beside may, after an hour o studying, it was time for P.E. jane got up depressed, 


	2. Dodgeball

Chapter 2. Jane made her way to the gym, she was dressed in a white shirt with yellow lining, and shorts that were yellow and white, and her shoes were, yellow. jane walked in and felt the cool breeze, her shoes were dragging on the floor. she finally made it to the others, she moaned a bit, they were playing dodge ball, one of janes leats favorite sports jane got in line she wondered if she had a choice to sit down. before she knew it, Jane was in front of the line, it was her turn to give somebody a black eye for once she walked into the middle of the room, she grabbed a red dodge ball, she looked up, it was the boy she had bumbed into from that morning jane had to admit, she did have some feeling for him Everybody was yelling at her say "THROW IT!" or "KNOCK HIM DOWN!" jane felt a bit nervous, she finally lifted the ball, she threw it hard, it just hit the wall and bounced back to her, she grabbed it again, before she could look up, she got hit with a dodge ball, knocking her onto the floor, she saw the other team cheering, she suddenly got up, she was so mad that she could just use her powers on him, Jane got back in line, the second time she went, she cheated, she used her clouds, to fog up the gym. she was the only one who could see through it though, she threw her dodge ball directly at him, she heard a "Smack!" when she did it was his turn to throw, but without his sight, he could possibly miss! jane grabbed her dodge ball, without any combat she threw it at him again and then the fog went out, jane lined up along with the others, they were cheering her on, 


	3. Honerclub!

Jane proceeded to class, Brad ran up to her, "were you the one hitting me with the dodgeball?" he asked jane nodded with a frown, brad made a angry face, and ran to class, jane face-palmed herself, she had really done it this time, Kailie ran up to jane, "WOW! you really gave him the beat-down!" kailie said "i don't want to talk about it." jane replyed "OHHHHHH! i see whats going on here! you like him!" kailie taunted (teased) jane looked at kailie clothes, she was in a cheerleading outfit, "your a cheerleader?" jane asked "Yep" kailie said, "im the captain" "okay" jane said, they both ran to class, jane was about to sit down, when the teacher called her up, "mam?" jane asked politely "you need to go with miss dawn" "okay" jane said after a few minutes, jane walked back in and sat down, "what did she call you for?" kailie asked "im in HONERCLUB! and gifted!" jane said happily "but this is our first day at this school..." kailie said "i know its a bit weird..." 


	4. Bookclub?

Jane Walked through the quiet Hall, her Foot steps, Echoing, With every step she took, She Opened the door, that was right in front of her, she saw kailie practicing her cheerleading skills, Kailie flew through the air, with her wind powers, Nobody could beat her, with them, Jane sighed, she wished that she had a class or club to join, she walked back into the hallway, suddenly she heard the sound of a chainsaw, She jumped back, her heart pounding It was just May, she was doing woodshop, "YOU SCARED ME!" jane said "Oh sorry" May replied "is there any other jobs you do?" jane asked "huh?" may asked "Classes, or Clubs?!" jane replied "Oh sure! me and jay go to this special class and-" may paused "i don't want to hear one of your love stories," jane said "im already having problems with brad." "YOU LIKE HIM!? anyway, its not a love story, its just a special sience class, that i go to" May replied "i made my own phone!" May pulled out a purple phone, and turned it other to its back, it had a flower on the back, and words that said "The Mayflower Phone" "Clever," jane said Jane walked to the gym, Kailie wasn't there anymore, it was just a bunch of boys playing Basketball, Jane, looked around, suddenly she saw... Nicole? Jane went inside the gym, nicole Was taking a break, "You play basketBall?" Jane asked "Yep" nicole replied "is their any Club that i can join?" jane asked "Book...club?" Nicole asked, "OH MY PEGASUS!" jane said "Thats brilliant!" 


End file.
